No One Said Lies Don't Hurt
by Spazzerz
Summary: A lie that could change everything and a love that could change everything...*R/R*
1. Prologue

Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter that is mentioned in this story. Only the situation they are put in and the extra character I have added belong to me, so if you get an idea for the plot of your story from mine please ask me before taking it. Thank you.

~Spazzerz~

Prologue

****

                Voldemort sat in his chair his fingertips together surveying the reaction of the Muggle in front of him who was suspended in mid-air. Fairly pleased with the Muggles' reaction Voldemort spoke in his cold, high pitched voice, "You seem unafraid of the situation you are in now, may I ask why?"

                "You should know. I've dealt with your kind before and my anger has taken all my strength to suppress leaving no emotional room for being afraid." The muggle replied in the same coldness that Lord Voldemort spoke in. 

                Voldemorts thin lips curved into a smirk, "You would make a very powerful witch, and I feel your magical ability yearning to be released, _wanting to show itself." He leaned forward peering straight into the eyes of the girl who was bluntly defying him, Lord Voldemort. _

                "There is no one in my family past or present that has any magic in their blood." She said glaring at Voldemort.

                "I could change that." Voldemort sniggered.

                "You do not have that ability nor does anyone else in the Wizarding community not even Albus Dumbledore." The girl folded her arms across her chest staring at Voldemort with nothing but the utmost disgust, "You think I have an ignorance towards the magical world but you are wrong. I have seen far more than you will have ever expected from a muggle like me."

                "I know what you have seen and I admit I was taken aback that you could withstand the Memory Charm the Ministry of Magic has performed on you a great many times before. It has therefore proven my point about your magical, shall I say, ability. Not just any muggle can throw off a Memory Charm, only those who posses magical capability." Voldemort sat back in his chair; the girl merely spat at him triggering one of Voldemorts followers to stand up with his wand pointed at the girl. 

                "Do not disrespect the Dark Lord!" said the hooded figure.

                "Sit down, Lucius. It just shows how useful she will be, her resistance makes her strong." Voldemort stood pulling out his wand. "Now, when I release your magic I have no doubt in my mind that you will also become an Animagus which is –"

                "I know what it means; I still do not believe that you can perform that kind of magic." The girl said fiercely. 

                 "Only when there is potential magic running through a Muggles veins but I've already explained that in detail. What many wizards do not know --," Voldemort walks towards the girl, "is that the simple spell _Alohomora could be used for a lot more than just opening doors. If the wizard is powerful enough he can also unlock powers." The girl turned her back to Voldemort as he drew nearer. "It makes me wonder now, once I release your powers will you obey me so to you I make an offer of freedom if you do one simple task for me."_

                "Which would be?" The girl did not turn to look at Voldemort.

                "Simple, you will charm Harry Potter into liking you, then you will report back to me when you have done so then you will receive further instructions." Voldemort took out his wand. The girl buried her face in her hands knowing it would be useless to make an effort to escape. In the background the girl could hear the 'followers' laughing; raising his wand Voldemort grinned, "Finally, Potter, I will get you. _ALOHOMORA!_" The room was filled with a flash of white light, as sudden as it had come it was gone. The body of the Muggle girl lay limp on the floor at Voldemorts feet while he hissed in laughter.

**Remember to REVIEW** Thanks tonz for reading!

~Spazzerz~


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Once again, I sadly do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Enjoy!

~Spazzerz~

Chapter One

****

_'So much to do, so little time. Take your time, don't rush. The door is still shut. Can you step forward and open it? Power sleeps within you. If you give it form…It will give you strength. The closer you get to the light…The greater your shadow becomes. But don't be afraid. And don't forget – but don't be afraid. You have the mightiest weapon of all. But don't forget: You are the one…Who will open the door.' _

Harry woke in a sweat, his scar searing with pain. Trying to catch his breath he reached for his glasses. Harry looked over to the snoring body in the bunk next to him, Ron. He swung his feet over the edge of his four-post bed, which was in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yesterday had been the evening arrival of all students for the start of the first semester; last night had been a very peculiar but eventful night. A new sixth year student had enrolled in Hogwarts and was the first student ever to come during a year other than their first. It was a dilemma for Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, for the new student was placed in Gryffindor when the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head.

Everyone in the Gryffindor House had cheered for they had made Hogwarts history once again. The student walked along the table looking for an open seat, the only seat that was open was next to Ginny who was sitting next to Hermoine. Hermoine and Ginny where sitting opposite Harry and Ron; so technically the new student was sitting by Harry. Well, the student ended up being a girl who by the laws of nature was defined as beautiful, more than Cho Chang, which was a pretty high standard of beauty to beat. The girl had long curly hair with pure white streaks that sparkled whenever they hit the light, her eyes where a bright blue that made her face glow along with a few freckles across the bridge of her nose, which seemed perfect in it's own way. You could tell she was thin the way her robes hung and flowed as she walked. 

Once she sat down, Ginny introduced everyone that was sitting in earshot range of her. When Ginny was finished the girl spoke, "I'm Alex Kandle." She smiled revealing straight white teeth that seemed to shine against her tanned skin. The food appeared on the gold plated dishes and everyone started shoveling food onto their own plates; Alex didn't talk much as everyone ate. All she had was a buttered muffin and claimed it was because of nerves. After the feast had ended Harry, Hermoine and Ron made their way up to the Gryffindor common room to try and get their favorite chairs by the fire. Just like last year, the chairs they always tried to get were taken up by some fourth years that were talking and enjoying themselves. The three of them decided to just head for bed until Alex had walked into the tower surrounded by people trying to get a chance to talk to her. Looking in their direction, Alex had waved and walked quickly towards them, followed by the mob every step of the way. "Can you guys help me get away from them?" Alex whispered looking exhausted and desperate.

"Alex, are you okay?" Hermoine had said loudly, "You look like you're going to throw up! Move out of the way everyone I think she is really going to be sick!" The crowd backed away slightly. Hermoine had grabbed Alex's hand and they dashed up the girls' dormitory stairs leaving Harry and Ron standing in the middle of the mob, dumbfounded. Then after a few moments of trying to figure out what had just happened they headed up the stairs to their own dormitory. Next thing Harry knew he was wide-awake, sitting on the foot of his bed wondering what time it was. Noticing that it was still pitch black outside, Harry stood and walked down the dormitory stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. Still in his pinstriped pajamas, he sunk into the over-stuffed chair next to the extinguished fire.

 The room still smelled like burning embers, it was very relaxing to Harry as he sat there thinking about what happened last year. The prophecy still ran through his head as if he had heard it only yesterday; two hands covered his eyes as he jumped in surprise. "Guess who." The voice said.

"Hermoine?" Harry was stumped at who was up at this hour besides him.

"No, try again. You have two more chances." 

"Parvati?" Harry had no clue who it was.

"Nope." The voice laughed. Harry thought a moment then answered slowly.

"Alex?" The hands pulled away as Harry turned to look, Alex stood behind him wearing what looked like boxers with ducks on them and a white T-shirt that said some something about soccer.

"'Morning." Alex smiled as she sat in the chair next to Harry's, "So what are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. What time is it?" Harry asked, he was tired but for some reason he couldn't go back to sleep.

"It's…"Alex looked at her watch, "4:37." Harry looked at the fire and pulled out his wand.

"_Inferniate." He murmured and the logs in the hearth sparked into a healthy fire. He looked at Alex, "Why are you up so early?"_

"No reason really, I just didn't feel like sleeping so I've been up in the dormitory working." Alex replied positioning herself on the chair so she sat pretzel style.

"On what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Can I see your wand for a second? Mines in my trunk, and I don't feel like walking up those stairs again." Harry handed Alex his wand. "Accio Wand." Harry looked toward the girls dormitory stairs just in time to see a wand soar over his head and land in Alex's outstretched hand. Handing back Harry's wand, Alex examined her own wand then flicked it and a small computer appeared on her lap.

"That's a Muggle appliance; it's against the rules to have anything like that on school grounds." Harry looked around apprehensively. Alex didn't pay any attention to him; she started typing then moments later she turned the computer towards Harry. 

"This is for Professor McGonagall. She told me to make an information type thing, like what my specialties are and what I enjoy doing." Harry quickly read the first couple lines.

 I was a Chaser for my old Quidditch team, which holds an undefeated record for the past 5 years. My record for points scored during one Quidditch match is 140.

Alex turned the computer back towards her and continued typing. "Exactly where did you come from?" Harry asked watching her fingers fly over the keyboard.

"America, my city isn't very eventful, so I led a dull life." Alex spoke; her eyes concentrating on the computer.

"You know, we are supposed to write things on parchment with quills." Harry said sitting back in his chair and rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I can say that I didn't know because when I was in school at America we used the computer for most of our written projects." Alex stopped typing and ran her finger over a blank space on the keyboard then double clicked a button. A piece of paper came out of the slot at the back of the computer, "Done; now all I have to do is give it to Professor McGonagall." With a whip of her wand the computer and paper disappeared. There was a short silence.

"So, what made you come to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, his gaze on the fire, when Alex didn't answer he looked at her. She was fidgeting with her wand and looked worried, nervous and saddened all at the same time. "Alex," Harry leaned forward, "What happened that made you come to Hogwarts?"

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please, please, please remember to **REVIEW** with GOOD constructive criticism. Thank tonz!

~Spazzerz~


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: There was a different Chapter Two but I decided that I didn't like how it was wrote so I took it down and re-wrote it! Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to **REVIEW** after you have finished reading!

~Catty~

Chapter Two

****

                Alex looked up, "What did you say?" 

                "Why didn't you answer me?" Harry was now confused, she was acting like she hadn't heard him.

                "Oh, that? I gave myself a splinter. Guess I need to get my wand smoothed." Alex picked at her finger, "To answer your question, I came to Hogwarts because I needed to get away from America." She laughed, "And of course, the worst thing in my life happened, yep can't forget that moment."

                "What moment?" Harry leaned back in his chair, tired but not sleepy. 

                "You know, it's not that big of a deal. It's just nothing." Alex answered rubbing her temples. Harry eyes her suspiciously. "I'm serious, it's just home sickness." Harry kept staring at Alex wondering if there was more to it than homesickness. "Okay, you know what; if you're going to silently accuse me of lying then I'm just going to go." Alex got up and walked to the dormitory stairs.

                "Alex, wait." Harry said standing up. Alex stopped with one foot on the bottom step but did not turn to look at him. "I'm sorry; you just seemed to have something more to say."

                "Yea, well you should be sorry, ever since I've gotten here I've had the hardest time trying to talk to people." She turned towards him, "Do you think its easy coming from America all the way to England? Not knowing anybody and having a little bit of a language barrier between some people, it's hard. At least you have Ron and Hermoine," She paused looking hurt, "I have no one." Alex turned and ran up the dormitory stairs.

                "I never say the right thing, same thing happened with Cho two years ago…" Harry said to himself. He walked up the boys' dormitory stairs; he was dressed and ready for breakfast when everyone just started waking up. Harry waited till Ron had dressed then they made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry immediately looked around the room for Hermoine; he found her sitting next to Alex. Harry felt his stomach do a flip like it used to do when he saw Cho but now it was happening when he saw Alex. Hermoine waved when they approached; Harry thought she looked good for her hair was straightened and curled at the end. She looked pleased with her look and kept running her fingers through her hair. 

                "Do you guys like it? Alex did it!" Hermoine said excitedly. Ron was grinning from ear to ear; Harry knew Ron liked Hermoine but he would never admit it.

                "It looks great!" Ron said his ears turning red; Harry changed his mind about Ron not admitting it, what he said just then was a dead give-a-way that he liked Hermoine. Alex grinned with approval; Harry just nodded.

                "I think we should all go to breakfast." Alex said avoiding Harry's look. The four of them walked through the Fat Lady's portrait and made their way down the staircase and into the Entrance Hall. They ran into something unexpected on their way that made Harry twinge with a little anger, hatred, and jealousy.

                "Alex!" Malfoy smirked, "What is a person of importance like you hanging around these three? The Weasel, the Mud-blood, and the Scar-Head." Crabbe and Goyle stepped to either side of Alex, blocking Harry, Hermoine and Ron from standing next to Alex. 

                "I thought you hated Gryffindor's, Malfoy." Hermoine said coldly.

                "Was I talking to you? Mud-blood." Malfoy sneered.

                "I am as lost as ever at what all this name calling means, and personally I think it's demeaning and just wrong. So I'm going to go to the Gryffindor table, sit down and eat with Harry, Ron and Hermoine. If you don't mind, we are going to go now, excuse me." Alex pushed passed Crabbe and Goyle and walked in the Great Hall with Harry, Hermoine and Ron. 

                Hermoine never said a word when they reached the table or when they began to eat. "Hermoine, don't let him get to you. You know how big of an ego he has." Ron comforted. 

                "It's okay Hermoine." Harry smiled. Alex looked very confused on what they were talking about but didn't say anything. About five minutes into breakfast Malfoy walked over to the Gryffindor table smugly and stood behind Alex. Rolling her eyes Alex spoke.

                "What do you want?" She said irritated. Malfoy placed his hands on Alex's shoulders and bent down close to her ear so only she could hear what he was saying. Her eyes narrowed after he pulled back and smiled triumphantly then looked at Harry.

                "You better watch out, Potter, or you might loose what you want." Malfoy snickered and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. 

                "Arrogant little pimp." Alex muttered taking a bite of her bacon.

                "What does pimp mean, actually never mind I don't want to know. What did he say?" Hermoine asked breaking her toast in half then taking a bite.

                "He said, '_I always get what I want, and you happen to be on the top of my list.' _He thinks he's all that, actually it's quiet amusing. I could have said the perfect thing to tell him off but I think some of the choice words I would use would probably be banned from this school." Alex laughed weakly. 

                 "Does he ever give up torturing us?" Ron murmured. Now with Harry's luck Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, walked up behind him and looked around at the four.

                "Mr. Potter, I suspect you are ready for a tough season of Quidditch this year? The Slytherin team is ready for you to claim defeat." Snape hissed; Harry couldn't believe his luck; Snape was already criticizing Harry on the second day of being at Hogwarts. "Same for you, Weasley." Snape merely looked at Hermoine then turned his attention to Alex who was concentrating on a piece of paper and had a pen in her hand. "Miss Kandle."

                Alex looked up, "Yes?" 

                "Professor McGonagall has showed me the information you _typed out, she is especially showing everyone the part about your Chaser skills. I hope you know Slytherin will be at its best this year." Snape boasted._

                "Well, considering that I wasn't here at this school for the first five years of my education, I would have to say I would not know how good the Slytherin team is…Professor…" Alex looked at Snape.

                "Snape." Snape growled.

                "…Professor Snape, I have no clue on how your team has played in the past. So frankly it is quiet useless that you told me about your Slytherin team, and I am sure I can help the Gryffindor team if I make it at tryouts." Alex looked back down at her paper and started writing. Snape looked furious.

                "Arrogance like yours is disrespectful to anyone who you speak to in that manner. I also must press on you the supply list on which it states, quills, not muggle writing utensils." Snape looked as though he had just won their clash of wits; Alex smiled to herself and looked once more at Snape.

                "If you wanted it you could have just asked because I have plenty." Alex handed her pen to Snape and pulled out another pen from her robes. "Think of that as a souvenir from America." Alex went back to writing something on her piece of paper. Ginny, who had just joined them had heard enough to get the gist of what was happening, couldn't help but giggle with amusement from the look on Professor Snape's face. Without another word, Snape turned on heel and stalked towards the staff table. Harry glanced up at Professor Dumbledore who was chuckling to himself and looking at Alex then winked at Harry.   

                Once it seemed that every student was in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood while everyone ate, which was quite unusual for a man of his stature. "Students of Hogwarts, I welcome you once again. I have been informed that this year there will be an Animagus class, but only for those who are in year fourth and above. This class is an elective for those who show an Animagus quality. If you have any questions about it please ask Professor McGonagall or myself after breakfast." Dumbledore sat down in his chair and resumed talking with Professor McGonagall while a chatter of excited voices echoed through the Great Hall. Each person hoping that they had the quality needed to become an Animagus; Alex peered into her goblet of some red substance then deciding not to take a chance on trying it, set it down. Hermoine laughed at Alex for her cautious behavior.

                "You'll get used to the food, and the drink is Cranberry Juice." Hermoine took a bite of her dragon meat and marsh cheese omelet. 

                "I don't know." Alex eyes Hermoine's omelet, "I'm not that hungry anyways, so I'll just wait for you to people to finish eating." Alex leaned back, forgetting she was sitting on a bench, and fell backwards onto the hard floor of the Great Hall. Every head turned towards the direction of Alex, who hopped to her feet with a huge grin on her face. "Thanks for your attention everyone that was me being a ditz!" There was a horde of questioning looks. "Never mind. Yea, so I'm going to just – er -- see you all later." Alex turned on heel and walked out the Great Hall doors waving before she disappeared out of sight. Once more, Harry looked at Dumbledore who was grinning and laughing; Alex now was known by everyone at Hogwarts. Harry saw a figure from the corner of his eyes get up and walk towards the Great Hall doors, it was Malfoy. 

                Standing, Harry made his way after Malfoy with Ron and Hermoine yelling after him. He didn't care, even though he had only known Alex for only a day he didn't want Malfoy ruining his chances with her. He felt something for Alex; he liked her. Harry quickened his pace when he turned the corner for he heard the echoing of Malfoys voice talking to Alex. They were in the next hallway, he knew it. Turning the next corner, Harry ran straight into Malfoy. A huge smile slid across Alex's face, "Potter! You always interfere!" Malfoy snapped in a cold voice.

                "Malfoy, you honestly can't take a hint, can you?" Alex said angrily. "I don't want you around me or to even talk to me!" Malfoy turned to Alex smiling devilishly.

                "Alex, you don't know what you're talking about. I think that bump on your head is affecting the way you think." Malfoy reached for the back of Alex's head to feel the bump but she backed away. "I like it when girls play hard to get." Turning back to Harry, Malfoy's smile turned into a glare.

                "Leave her alone." Harry looked Malfoy straight in the eye.

                "What makes you think I'm going to do what you say?" Malfoy sneered. "You think you're the best, Potter, and that you can have everything because of your fame, but all of that is going to change soon enough." Looking back at Alex, Malfoy winked then walked off in the opposite direction. Alex turned and started walking away from Harry, who was watching Malfoy with disgust.

                "Wait, Alex, stop…" Harry called after as he started running after her.

                Alex stopped but didn't turn; she spoke softly, "What?" Harry was at a loss for words; his stomach was doing flips again. He didn't know what to say so he talked about what he usually talked about, Quidditch.

                "You should come to the Quidditch tryouts on Friday, we need some good chasers. Two of our old Chasers graduated last year, so you should talk to Katie Bell. She's the Gryffindor team Captain." 

                "I plan to, it's my second love." Alex started walking again with Harry at her side.

                "What's your first love?" Harry couldn't think of anything more important than Quidditch.

                "Soccer or football as you would call it here in England." Alex smiled slightly, remembering her team and the fun they had had. 

                "I've never played it before." Harry felt foolish telling Alex this, he wanted to impress her. 

                "You're kidding?" Alex laughed, "You've never played soccer? One of these days I'll have to teach you how. Oh before I forget, I have to find McGonagall to tell her I want to join that Animagus class." 

                "Why?" Harry asked.

                "I have my reasons." They rounded the corner. Harry heard a shrill scream of laughter from the next hall. _Peeves, _Harry thought. "What was that sound?" Alex looked around curiously.

                "Alex! We have got to get away from here, Peeves is coming! I heard this year he is pulling more violent pranks!" Peeves turned the corner laughing hysterically as he swung a spiked ball on a chain round and round. Harry grabbed Alex's arm and started pulling her towards the hallway they had just came from. It was hard for Harry to run along side Alex, for the reason that she was much faster than him. 

                "Let's go in here!" Alex whispered urgently. Harry came to a skidding stop and flung an empty class room door open. "Get under the desk!" Alex muttered as she closed the door quietly; Harry knelt under the teachers' desk with Alex following. "Be quiet now." They both could hear the laughing of Peeves as he came down the hall.

                "Potty! I saw you! I saw you! Come out and play or do I have to force you out! Breaking things is my specialty!" Peeves shrieked. Harry tensed as he heard the class room door swing open. "Potty! I saw you and a girlie run in here! Now where could you two be…in the closet? No not in there…how about under the desk?" Peeves head appeared through the wooden backing of the desk. "POTTY! There you are! You tried to hide from me! Now I am mad…Potty and his girlfriend need to be punished!" Peeves head disappeared then the sound of the chain being raised could be heard. 

            "He's going to smash the desk! Get out!" Alex tried to yell but was drowned out by the sound of wood against metal. Everything seemed to move in slow motion from that moment on.

A/E/N: A/E/N means Authors End Note! Yep thanks for reading and sorry for those of you who hate cliffhangers but when life give you lemons you pick them up and throw them at someone! LOL sorry I'm really tired right now and when I get tired I get more hyper! Once again thanks for reading and 

DO NOT FORGET TO **REVIEW**

~Catty~


End file.
